


An Anatomy Lesson

by foggywizard



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Not much actual romance, juraki and ludis aren't in the fic, just mentioned, nobles are hella weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggywizard/pseuds/foggywizard
Summary: For the Noblesse Fix It event! There's been news of a marriage in Lukedonia. But that just leads to questions among a certain group of friends.





	An Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for the Noblesse Fix It event. Have fun with it, I know I did.

You’d think, on a day like any other, like this one, that they’d enjoy the typical walking-home chatter. Sadly, this was not the case.

News had reached their ears, courtesy of Karias and Rael, that the werewolf warrior Juraki and the Clan Leader Ludis Mergas had been wed and now expecting their first child. Completely normal, if not an unusual pairing, and he wished them the best in their relationship. Yet, for some reason, this raised questions among his human friends.

“Ok, yeah. But how?” Shinwoo was always the one to ask things first. His distaste for lack of understanding could easily be mistaken for curiosity.

“Well, how are human children born?” Regis’s face flared red. This was not a topic the young Clan Leader wanted to broach. 

“Not between two men, for one.” Ik-Han’s face seemed a similar color. He must also not particularly want to talk about it. His curiosity must be strong for him to interject despite that.

“WE WENT OVER THIS!” He didn’t know it was possible for Regis’s face to gain even more color, but with the proof in front of him…. “Nobles don’t have genders so we can have kids with those you humans would consider ‘same-sex’!”

Shinwoo was the one to respond to that one. “You reproduce without sex, we know. That much was explained. But that’s among two nobles. Werewolves have to…you know. Don’t they?” He looked contemplative, as if he’d never considered that werewolves might reproduce differently too. “They are pretty good at regrowing things….”

“Werewolves do not create more by fragmentation, Shinwoo,” Seira answered her boyfriend’s question before he could finish his thought. “You are correct. They reproduce through intercourse.”

“Then how?”

“I told you! Nobles don’t have genders!” Regis squeaked, almost unable to choke out the words. Maybe someone should help him? He didn’t look like he could breathe. Strange, that didn’t usually turn nobles purple….  
The kids still stared, uncomprehending. There could really be only one way to solve this. They weren’t understanding, even though it was so clear. But then, none of them had shown that they could do this, so that was understandable.

He swirled his power, focusing on changing his form. His shirt became too tight, so he changed his clothes as well. The female uniform flattered a female form indeed. “Like this.” He -no, she now- said, her voice still as low and sultry in this feminine timbre as it was in his normal masculine. 

All eyes were on her now. She could see the proverbial lights click on in each of their minds. Shinwoo, in particular, …of all times, now his face turns the same shade as the other males in the group? Silence prevailed as the enormity of what had just happened sunk in until-

“So…um. You could do that the entire time then?” Shinwoo asked at last, as usual being the first to recover from any given situation. Rai responded with a simple nod. This should answer all of their questions on this subject. 

“I told you didn’t I? We don’t have genders.” Regis sputtered. “We just are whatever we want to be.” Oh, so he chooses now to bother elucidating? Too little too late, child.

Shinwoo turned to Seira, “So…can you do that too?” Gesturing wildly in Rai’s direction to indicate what he meant. Now Seira was blushing. She too, responded with a simple nod.

“Does that bother you?” She asked. She seemed nervous. There was really no need. Rai knew that there was a stigma against same-sex relationships among humans, but if what she’d been reading off of Shinwoo since she’d met him was accurate, Seira being able to transform into a man was the exact opposite of a problem.

Her friends could be so silly sometimes. She shook her head and chuckled, before turning to continue down the path. They’d stopped walking altogether at some point, and she wanted to get home. Her friends could catch up or not, she wasn’t going to be late for her precious ramen!


End file.
